


a skoliver fic

by lesbianbey



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV), Mighty Med
Genre: F/M, and i'm not a nice person like them so yikes, but someone did for another pairing and got some bad reviews, honest to god I wanna post this on ffnet, i hate this ship, one of the two stories not on ffnet go figure, you know I had to do it to 'em
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbey/pseuds/lesbianbey
Summary: short skylar/oliver fic!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a reylo fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457191) by [treezie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treezie/pseuds/treezie). 



 

skylar picks up oliver and dunks him into the garbage. bree watches it and snorts amusingly. once skylar is finished, she goes up to bree and kisses her. fucking obliterated.

 

**Author's Note:**

> skylar is a nonbinary lesbian and skoliver fucking sucks
> 
> (also I do not take credit for this. I'll delete it if the original author asks me to.)


End file.
